Kissing The Moon
by konciii KEYce
Summary: Byun adalah bulan terindah bagi seorang Park Chanyel /summary gatot -,- ChanBaek FF


Tittle : Kissing The Moon

Author : Konciii

Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)

Genre : Romance ? Fluff ? molla , tentuin aja sendiri *dirajam

Rate : semua umur XD

Length : Drabble or Ficlet ? nggak tau ding baca aja *dibantai

Disclaimer : semua cast disini bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya! dan Oh Sehun adalah suami sah saya XD *dibakar

Summary : Byun Baekhyun adalah bulan terindah bagi seorang Park Chanyeol *summary gagal total -.-"

A/N : annyeong^^ eheem! ini karya *elaah karya* pertamaku loh bener-bener yg pertama, jadi maap yak kalo misalnya ini jadi aneh ato jelek ato apalah, ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya SHINee yg The Wold With You itu xD yg bagian reffnya doank tapi, aah sudahlah banyak bacot yaa saya.

Warning : fic gaje , abal , aneh , typo(s) , gak sesuai EYD , OOC , author sarap and masih banyak lagi

_**YAOI FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

FF ini udah pernah Konci post di salah satu FP EXO sama di WP pribadi ya, jadi kalo ada yang udah baca yaa harap maklum xD

Seorang namja mungil nan manis berdiri di balkon kamar ditemani selimut tebal yang saat ini sedang melilit tubuhnya, angin malam yang berhembus tenang sedikit membuatnya kedinginan namun nyaman. Entah apa yang dilakukan namja mungil juga manis itu, melamun kah ? molla~. Hanya Tuhan, dia dan author yang tau XP

Di belakangnya ada namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang mengamati namja yang lebih mungil darinya ini sambil sesekali tersenyum manis, tak lama kemudian dia beranjak mendekati namja mungil itu yang juga berstatus sebagai namjachingunya. Memeluknya dari belakang, Baekhyun -namja mungil itu- tersentak kaget tapi sedetik kemudian dia pun mengulas senyum manis lalu memegang tangan Chanyeol -namja yang memeluk Baekhyun- mengelus tangan kekasihnya dengan sayang. Tak ada percakapan, mereka hanya berniat membagi kehangatan satu sama lain di malam yang lumayan dingin ini -bagi Baekhyun-.

``sedang apa baby ?`` Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

``aku hanya sedang memandang bulan Yeollie, lihat indah bukan ?`` Baekhyun menjawab dengan disertai senyuman manisnya sambil menatap bulan yang kala itu bersinar dengan terang ditemani oleh beribu bintang bertebaran dimana-mana, sungguh indah.

``tapi kau lebih indah daripada bulan itu, sayang`` uri Happy virus sedang menggombal kah ?

``ck, kau belajar darimana cara menggombal seperti itu Yeollie ?`` Baekhyun mendengus, tapi tak ia pungkiri bahwa ia suka dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini. Terbukti pipinya telah merona karna ucapan sang kekasih tadi.

``tapi kau suka kan ? lihat wajahmu memerah baby`` ucap Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

``aiish, jangan menggodaku Park Chanyeol`` Baekhyun merengut, merasa dipermainkan.

``jangan cemberut , kau jelek kalau cemberut seperti itu``

``YA! Park Chanyeol menyebalkan`` Baekhyun makin merengut, ia beranjak pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

``hey, ayolah chagi aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah seperti itu``

``aku tidak marah, hanya menggodamu kekekeke~`` ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Merasa bangga karna telah berhasil menggoda kekasih tercintanya ini.

``berani menggodaku eum ?``

``Yeollieeee~`` Baekhyun merengek sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Manjanya.

``aigo aigo, nae Baekkie manja sekali eoh ?``

``aku hanya begini dengan Yeollie``

``hmm arasso chagiyaa~``

HENING

Tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Baekhyun terlihat menggigil kedinginan, udara dimalam itu memang lumayan dingin sekarang ini, dan perlu diketahui bahwa Baekhyun sangat tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun, berharap agar pelukannya bisa menghangatkan kekasihnya yang sedang menggigil kedinginan ini.

Keadaan masih tetap hening tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menikmati moment indah yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Hingga...

``Yeollie, aku ingin mengambil bulan itu`` Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka selama beberapa menit tadi. Baekhyun memandang lekat kearah bulan yang bersinar terang itu, terlihat begitu indah bagi Baekhyun, sangat indah.

``andai aku bisa menggapai bulan itu`` Baekhyun mulai berangan-angan membayangkan dia menyentuh bulan, duduk diatas bulan, tidur diatas bulan, bermain diatas bulan pasti menyenangkan.

Haaaah~ itu mustahil Tuan Byun Baekhyun.

``aku bisa menggapai bulan itu setiap hari, memeluknya dengan erat`` Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu menyandarkan dagunya diatas pundak Baekhyun sambil ikut memandang bulan.

``jangan bercanda Tuan Park, mana mungkin kau bisa memeluk bulan``

``kau tak percaya ? bahkan aku bisa mencium bulan baby`` ujar Chanyeol dengan bangganya.

``ck, kau membual Tuan Park`` Baekhyun mendengus dengan bibir kembali mengerucut imut.

``kau ingin aku membuktikannya ? baiklah, akan ku buktikan``

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya, menatap Baekhyun lekat, Baekhyun yang ditatap seintens itu oleh Chanyeol pun mendadak gugup. Rona merah mulai terlihat samar-samar dikedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk 'aiih aku malu' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya menunduk malu ini pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. 'kekekeke~ lucunya kekasihku ini' batin Chanyeol.

``kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu begitu chagi ? Kau malu eum ?``

``Yeollie~ berhenti menggodaku`` Baekhyun merengek manja. Rona merah makin terlihat jelas dikedua pipi namja mungil ini.

Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun hingga keduanya saling bertatapan. Entah siapa yang memulai wajah Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun perlahan mulai mendekat bahkan hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Reflek Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, tak lama kedua bibir pasangan kekasih ini telah menyatu. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun mulai melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kekasihnya. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman ini, mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kecupan demi kecupan yang mereka ciptakan mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka saling menyayangi. Juga lumatan lumatan ringan itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling memiliki dan saling mencintai.

Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman manis dan hangat ini, bahkan Baekhyun yang tadinya menggigil kedinginan pun sekarang sudah berhenti menggigil padahal selimut yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin ini pun sudah tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya dilantai *poor selimut *plakk

Beberapa menit berlalu masih dengan posisi Chanyeol juga Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman. Chanyeol perlahan melepas pagutannya dengan Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis yang membuatnya makin terlihat begitu tampan. Sedangkan Baekhyun ? ooh lihatlah wajah Baekhyun merona hebat sekarang. Menunduk malu sambil memainkan ujung piyama yang Chanyeol kenakan sekarang. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang malu-malu ini, begitu menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

``lihat, aku bisa mencium bulan kan ?``

``kau menciumku Tuan Park, bukan bulan`` Baekhyun berucap masih dengan wajah menunduk, rona merah semakin jelas terlihat ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol menciumnya tadi. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

``kau bulanku Byun Baekhyun``

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

``ya, kau adalah bulanku. Byun Baekhyun adalah bulan terindah bagi seorang Park Chanyeol``

``Yeollie kau menggombal lagi``

``kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh`` Chanyeol menatap dalam tepat ke manik mata Baekhyun, menunjukkan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya barusan.

``Yeollie`` Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang sang kekasih tempat ternyaman untuknya bersandar -bagi Baekhyun-.

'Ya Tuhan betapa aku mencintai namja ini' Baekhyun berucap dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah erat, menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Menghirup aroma memabukkan dari tubuh Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun adalah candu untuknya. Ia tak bisa jauh dari Baekhyun, ia tak bisa sehari saja tak menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat memabukkan itu. Karna Baekhyun adalah oksigennya juga bulan yang paling indah untuknya.

``Yeollie, aku mencintaimu sangaat mencintaimu , jeongmal saranghaeyo Park Chanyeol``

``aku lebih mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun-``

``bulanku yang paling indah``

_**END**_

APA INI HAH ? *banting FF

ancur ya ? iya saya tau maafkan saya telah membuat FF tak layak baca seperti ini.. maap yak /sungkem

akhir kata mind to Review ? hargailah karya saya walo FF ini tak layak dapat penghargaan *plakk XD

sampai jumpa dilain waktu , byee~ *gandeng ChanBaek xP


End file.
